


Шляпа

by Landavi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Escape, Fights, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: Вам не остановить Твистеда Фейта, псы позорные!
Kudos: 3





	Шляпа

Душу продал бы за хорошую фокстеритаровую сигару, если бы ещё было что продавать.

Фокстеритара — не выговариваемое название деревушки на окраине Ноксуса, и все бы ничего, но какие там росли деревья! И уж какие местные мастера крутили сигары: толщиной с палец мясника, длиной в полтора дюйма, вкусом... Только у них был этот тяжелый вкус. Глотнешь — и уже немного в раю.

Грейвзу такие особенно нравились. Не столько потому, что он ценитель, сколько из-за цены. Когда можешь себе позволить роскошные вещи, то смотришь прежде всего на ценник, а не на форму, качество и все остальное. Фокстеритаровые сигары, впрочем, стоимость оправдывали.

Каждый раз, планируя побег, я вспоминаю о тебе, мой дорогой друг. С тоской и злорадством: первое потому, что соскучился по скрипучему баску над ухом, второе — потому что ты ещё сидишь где-то на краю света, доедая похлёбку без соли и хлеба с крысами, а я сегодня буду на свободе.

Демасийская восточная тюрьма. Неприступное здание, одно из четырех аналогичных, расположенных по всему государству; флеш-рояль собрал — до того мне удалось побывать в других зданиях комплекса, побить киркой по камням, удачно сбежать и обдурить стражников.

Твистед Фэйт неуловим. Такие слухи зарабатываются лишь настоящими поступками, а не просто болтовней в дешёвой харчевне.

Я — Твистед Фэйт. Я — неуловим.

Сегодня я буду на свободе.

Восточная тюрьма, в которой я пробыл два месяца и три дня, охранялась слабее других. Более того, сегодня на страже должен быть мой любимый надзиратель — именно такой, каким он должен быть: тупой, жадный до халявы, медленный, лениво передвигающийся на сосисочных ногах. Идеальный вариант. Мое спасение шаркало подошвами, и чем ближе оно подходило, тем больше хотелось схватиться за сердце, но — рано. Пока рано.

Прощай, звук кандалов, до скорых встреч, чертова роба.

— Шарло! — подойди же, сволочь, заметь меня! — Дружище!

Прутья клетки неприятно обжигают холодом щеки. Приходится прижиматься — иначе спасение пройдет мимо в сторону маленького стула, где останется сначала дожевывать ужин, а затем захрапит.

— Не забыл ли ты о своем друге Твистеде? — этот голос я репетировал на протяжении десяти лет. Он работал безотказно как на мужчин, так и на женщин: сладкий мед, льющийся в уши тех, кто готов услышать. Все знали, впрочем, что там, где мой голос, бренчат и монеты. Шарло тоже это знал.

— Не забыл ли ты за Шарло? — спасение встало прямо напротив. Отлично. Главное — ничего не испортить...

— Не забыл, — хохочу, — в моих вещах должен был быть кошелек из перламутровой кожи билджвотерского крокодила, между прочим, стоит целое состояние, набитый золотыми кракенами. Он твой. Взамен ты должен принести мне...

— Это.

Колода ложится в ладонь. Не надо даже смотреть — я знаю, что это мои карты. Проделанные в рубашке чёрточки и точечки, знакомые до того, что даже если все мои чувства, кроме осязания, отключатся, я все равно буду знать, какую карту какой масти держу. Стоит добавить в них немного магии — и они зажгутся трехцветьем: золотой, алый и небесный.

Какой же ты дурак, Шарло Эвакнохи. Горе тебе, твоим детям, детям твоих детей, лишь потому, что ты был их родственником.

Слышу, как звонко переливаются монеты моего кошелька на твоём поясе. Извини, но они понадобятся мне самому.

Одна карта мне нужна для того, чтобы выбраться. Одна — для того, чтобы проучить стражников. Ещё одна — чтобы сделать это стильно.

Я оставляю валета червей на полу, прямо по центру.

Как я скучал по этому ощущению! Магия — это кнут, бьющий раба внутри тебя. Магия — это кнут, вырастающий из твоей ладони, чтобы бить других. Магия — это всегда укрощение, и пока ты не укротил себя, она не дастся тебе для того, чтобы укрощать других. Тысячи шепотов, возникающих в голове нестройным хором, с одной лишь целью — пробудить твой дух, вынести его на иной уровень восприятия... Карта зажигается синим.

Звук падающих кандалов остаётся за спиной. Следующая карта горит чистым золотом, чуя добычу; она летит в широкую спину, прямо промеж лопаток — и в момент, когда металл окончательно дозвонил последний аккорд, последний «дзынь», тучное тело падает, сведенное параличом. Спасибо, дружище, что достал мои же деньги для меня. Премного, так сказать, благодарен.  
Карты летят во все стороны.

Три года уходит на то, чтобы подчинить магию себе.

Ещё три — на то, чтобы научиться полностью управлять своим телом, в частности, ладонями. Жонглирование становится детским фокусом после такого обучения, в особенности если от результата зависит твоя жизнь. Каждый раз, когда я пользуюсь этой силой, шрамы, оставленные во время постижения Силы, болят, как раны, нанесенные минуту назад.

Магия — боль, от которой получаешь удовольствие. Плата. Цена.

За все в этом мире действительно приходится платить.

Порывы воздуха проходят сквозь пальцы, когда я метаю очередную карту на пути к выходу. Можно было бы телепортироваться, но куда? Здешней местности я не знаю, восток Демасии — вообще не то место, куда следует заглядывать зажиточным джентльменам...

Фью, фью.

— Эта штука убивает, вообще-то, — роняю я, сбивая летящее копьё. Копьё? Только не говорите, что этот... Этот на обходе!

Верный пёс Джарвана. Кажется, бедняк из нищего района? Скажите принцу кто-нибудь, что друзей надо выбирать согласно статусу.

Ксин Жао — опасный преступник, а у меня уже меньше половины колоды. Заметить, когда копьё возвращается в его ладонь, невозможно — вот я и не замечаю, раз получил древком по хребту.  
Холодный пол. Горячая волна боли по спине.

Вот за это я и люблю Демасию. В Ноксусе уже убили бы.

Кувырок, перекат вбок, спрятаться за стеной. Встать, сделать шаг, встретить лицом к лицу — порез от карты, оставшийся на щеке Ксин Жао, будет напоминать ему об этом дне и скоро превратится в шрам. Копьё ударяет совсем рядом с головой — увожу себя в сторону, снова почти падаю, приходится перекатиться на согнутых, кувыркнуться, увернуться от очередного удара...

Танцы — это только для женщин. Ксин Жао на женщину не похож даже после рома в семьдесят процентов.

Значит, пора заканчивать. В рукаве — две карты.

Одну из них я всё-таки с трудом, но засаживаю джарванскому псу между бровей.

Удобно, когда между, хе-хе.

А вот и дверь.

Свежий воздух! Два месяца с хвостом мы не виделись с тобой, не дышали друг другом!

Свобода! Что, думала, я не вернусь?! Нет, дорогуша, Твистед Фэйт всегда возвращается, Твистед Фэйт — неулови—

Шляпа.

Я забыл шляпу.

Твою мать.

Без шляпы никак нельзя — ни на воздух, ни на свободу. Возвращаться? Сумасшествие, но выйти из тюрьмы в робе, при деньгах и без шляпы?.. Безумие. Твистед Фэйт безумен, конечно, но не настолько.

В рукаве одна карта. Красная.

Дьявол тебя дери! Шляпа, дорогая, я уже бегу!


End file.
